Time Left For Love
by moreofaroman
Summary: I sat alone in the hospital waiting room. Completely still. Staring at the white wall infront of me. Still a faint ringing in my ears.


**Title: **Time Left For Love  
><strong>Author: <strong>moreofaroman  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG**  
><strong>**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine

**Notes: **I based this off the song Time Left For Love by Shout Out Louds. So you may want to listen to that before/after. Uh, and yeah this is my first fanfiction... (You may want to pay attention to the dates so as not to get confused!)

.

_1.00 PM 14.02.10_

"I heard it was a serial killer!" The small Hufflepuff girl was huddled with a group of friends. Their hands were held over their gaping mouths.

"No!" The others gasped in unison.

"Yes!"

"Girls! Don't you have classes to attend?" Professor Mcgonagall appeared behind one of the girls. Her pursed lips sent the girls hurrying down the hall.

.

_12.34 AM 09.02.10_

A loud crash and then... nothing. No, not nothing. There was a ringing in my ears... my legs were cramped, and numb. It was pitch black. I, I remember... searching. For someone. Anyone. I knew something bad had happened. Shit. Something terrible. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Zabini behind the wheel.

Then I remembered Granger. Poor, sweet Granger who never does anything. Dragged along by me.

.

_10.47 AM 07.02.10_

"Granger!" I shouted down the hall at the back of her puffy haired head.

She turned around. A quick-though admittedly small-grin flashed across her face.

"What?" She was walking toward me now, books pressed against her chest.

"Can we talk somewhere?" I took her by her elbow and guided her along to an empty classroom.

Once we were were inside I got straight to my point, "Come out with me tomorrow?"

She beamed, quite unashamedly this time, "Finally! Yes!"

.

_3.00 PM 07.02.10_

"Ronald! SHUT UP!" Hermione hit her hands down on the table in front of Ron, "I am going out with Draco - and I don't care what you say!" She pushed a stray hair out of her face with the back of her hand before slumping down in the chair.

"Hermione! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH TH..TH..THAT DICK?" Ron stuttered with exasperation.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Well you know how long I've liked him and you'll just have to deal with it. Harry and Ginny understand!"

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother from the end of the table and shrugged, looking equally sympathetic for both Hermione and Ron.

"I'm not jealous!" Ron yelled defensively before getting up storming out of the room.

.

_1.11 AM 09.02.10_

I sat alone in the hospital waiting room. Completely still. Staring at the white wall infront of me. Still a faint ringing in my ears.

Suddenly there was a warmth on my right hand. I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, presently forgetting everything.

"Grange! I still need to tell you something."

She smiled and squeezed my hand, "Draco, there isn't any time!"

"Granger just listen! You a-"

"-Sir?"

I looked up into the sullen face of a doctor. His face was understanding, maybe a little sad.

I held out a finger, "Just a moment, Doctor. I need to tell her something."

He looked around, confused "...Who?"

I looked to the chair beside me where Hermione had been sitting. She wasn't there.

"Master Draco, I am afraid I have terrible news about your friends. We did our best but..."

He continued talking but that's where I zoned out.

.

_11.13 PM 08.02.10_

Zabini passed the flask to Pansy and she took a swig of the Fire Whiskey. Her eyes squeezed tight and she pursed her lips, "Merlin's Beard that is foul!" She wiped her mouth and passed it to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes flickered in my direction before she pressed the flask to her lips and tilted her head back.

"Slow down Granger!" I grabbed the flask, smiling, "leave some for the rest of us!"

She swallowed what was left in her mouth, wincing, "Oh.. sorry!"

She looked shyly around as the others laughed and clapped drunkenly.

.

_12.41 AM 09.02.10_

I fumbled around beside me, desperately searching for her. My hand found hers and grabbed it. It grabbed back. Thank fuck.

I lifted my elbow up and, with all the force I could muster in the small space, slammed it into the window.

I pulled Hermione out and laid her down on the damp grass by the side of the road, and knelt beside her.

Cars were pulling up around us - I could hear distant yells; 'there are kids in the car!', 'we need help!'.

But all I could see was her face. My friends were trapped in a car behind me and she had me under a... well-for lack of a better word-spell.

"Granger... I... I need to tell you something."

"Is there... time?"

Fucking stubborn Granger, always thinking about everyone else - could she not just be a selfish arse like me for once?

Fine, have it your way Granger. I breathed in, "I'll be back."

I stood up and took a step backwards - with one longing look at her, I went to help.


End file.
